· jυѕτιfy мεмôrιεѕ ôf α Lοvε ·
by HinataElric
Summary: Errores que uno comete le puede costar la vida de un ser amado. Errores que pueden hacer llorar a tu alma


• Justify •

_**Disclaimer**_**:** Naruto no me pertenece, ni personajes, historia, lugares, ETC, todo es del gran Kishimoto-san, y no intento lucrarme con ellos.

La canción _justify_, pertenece a The Rasmus y a sus respectivos autores… blah blah, y no me lucrare con ella

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

…_**..**_

_Tan cerca, tan lejos, estoy perdido en el tiempo_

_Listo para seguir una señal, si solo hubiera una señal…_

—Estoy listo — me dije a mi mismo, grite desesperadamente — ¡Dime que tengo que hacer! Acaso es mi culpa que te fueras, que borraras tu existencia, que nunca mas me volverás a mirar con esos ojos tan puros, se que siempre me mostré frio, se que siempre te hice llorar, y que no valore lo que sentía por ti en realidad, dame solo una señal, ¿acaso quieres que vaya contigo? O ¿Qué me quede aquí sin ti? — solo dame una maldita señal, acaso es mi castigo por dejarte morir, si tan solo, si tan solo hubiera sido mas rápido. —

Si hubiera contenido mis celos no te abrías marchado de casa aun seguirías vivía porque no pude ser mas rápido…

_El último adiós fue en mi mente, ¿porque te fuiste antes?_

_Supuse que era demasiado alto para escalar el vacio de la soledad_

Soy el idiota mas grande como no sentirme culpable si por mi culpa tu ya no estas aquí, tengo todo gravado en mi ser como su hubiese sido ayer.

— _G__racias Naruto-kun, pero no era necesario que me acompañaras a mi casa ya soy una mujer casada… tu no... — Por la ventana un moreno miraba a su esposa, la veía sonrojarse con el que era su mejor amigo, rabiaba, odiaba que cualquier hombre se le acercara _

— _Naruto-kun Bueno… gracias, bien debo ya de… —Sus ojos se cerraron estaba apunto de caer pero un par de brazos la detuvieron, el rubio la abrazo, la veía tan frágil, desde la mañana la había visto decaída, cansada, sabia que sola a su cas ano llegaría, así que decidió acompañarla._

_Ahí estaba ella, en los brazos de Naruto, del que una vez se enamoro, no era admiración lo que sentía por el era quizás una obsesión, todo cambio cuando se arreglo su matrimonio con el ultimo de los Uchiha —_

_Naruto no estaba de acuerdo con el compromiso pues veía a Hinata como su amiga y sabia que Sasuke no era hombre de familia, estaba preocupado desde hace varios días ya, Hinata se notaba distante, en blanco, ya no tenia ese brillo, la veía dormir…se veía tan cálida, tan tranquila —_

— _Eres tan hermosa Hinata, lastima que…ambos estemos ya casados, pero por ultima y primera vez deseo besarte, espero me perdones— Pensó Naruto pero un Uchiha furioso salía de la casa, abriendo la puerta bruscamente, había observado como Naruto miraba a su mujer, tomo en brazos a Hinata bruscamente —Porque la tratas así eh Sasuke — el Uzumaki hablo con un poco de miedo, el Uchiha tenia el Sharingan activado —_

— _Lárgate de aquí dobe" – Sasuke entro a la casa cerrando la puerta en las narices del joven —_

— _Sasuke, tra- trátala Bien parece no estar Bien… ah Bueno me voy adiós cuídala— Sasuke dejo a Hinata en el sofá, al tacto Hinata despertó, miró a Sasuke, puso observar una gran ira, se levanto rápido del sofá, tenia miedo siempre le había tenido miedo y ahora mas —_

— _Uchiha-san, y-yo perdona por haber tardado tanto en las compras lo siento— se disculpo, para después entrar rápido a la cocina a preparar la cena, ya lista la morena puso la mesa, llamo a su marido a la mesa, no era una relación unida…al principio lo fue…pero ahora no había nada—_

— _Quien te crees para llegar con el idiota de Naruto a mi casa, tu eres mi mujer entendiste— Grito fríamente Sasuke, haciendo temblar a Hinata —_

— _Lo lamento Uchiha-san, Naruto-kun, tan solo se ofreció a cargar las compras no pensé que fuera algo tan grave — tartamudeaba del pavor que sentía, tenia miedo de que Sasuke la lastimara, realmente Lo amaba pero el miedo que sentía era mas grande que su amor—_

— _Sabes que, estoy arto Hinata —Hablo claramente—_

— _¿arto? – Hinata abrió sus ojos como si fuesen a salírsele… por que el decía aquello… ella siempre pensó que era una buena esposa, siempre obedecía, siempre estaba ahí a la espera de Sasuke en cada misión, siempre le preparaba de desayunar, comer y cenar a tiempo, le tenia la ropa lista cuando el se lo pedía, cuando hacían el amor ella siempre velaba por que Sasuke fuera el que sintiera mas placer, siempre se despertaba temprano para brindarme una cálida sonrisa y hacer que no recordara su pasado… hacerle saber que ella siempre estaría ahí con el… ¿Qué había hecho mal? Se pregunto—_

— _Si arto, sabes que , si quieres irte vete, lárgate, no te necesito aquí, solo eres un estorbo para mi — La peli azul no creía lo que la persona que ella mas amaba decía, sabia que Sasuke Uchiha era frio pero esto sobrepasaba las expectativas_

_Bajo la mirada tratando de contener sus lagrimas — Si-si Uchiha-san q-quiere q-que me v-vaya m-me i-iré" — ahora si ya no podía contener sus lagrimas, le dolía, subió a su habitación tomo lápiz y papel, su miedo le impedía decirle a ese hombre lo que vivió lo que sentía, ella también estaba harta de ser una cobarde—_

_Dame una razón_

_¿Porque quieres que viva y muera?_

_Vivir y morir_

_Tú eras la respuesta, todo lo que necesitaba justificar_

_Justificar mi vida_

— No tengo el valor para pedirte perdón no tengo la fuerza para hacerlo, te ame tanto, aunque lo dudaras, tu carta me mato por dentro, ya no era mas el de antes en ese momento ahora es mucho peor, soy nada… — Su cabeza de encontró gacha en todo momento—

_Alguien tan bella como tú_

_Pudo ser mucho mejor, es verdad_

_Como no dando importancia_

_Intente tanto para estar solo, no es nada que no podía hacer_

_Supuse que estaba bajo la nube_

"Uchiha-san… no mi Sasuke-kun, no puedo ser valiente, no puedo soportarlo mas, te amo tanto, pero te temo , temo que mi miedo por ti , acabe con el amor que te tengo, yo ya tenia decidido marcharme, lejos de donde yo jamás te estorbara.

Quiero ser fuerte, quiero ser mejor, quiero ser la mujer que tu deseas, te eh entregado todo, pero no fue suficiente para que tu me amaras, tenia una sorpresa que darte hoy, seremos padres… antes de ir por las compras fui a revisión nuestro hijo esta sano, pensé que este bebé nos uniría mas, pero hoy me di cuenta de que nada nos puede unir, pues tu no me amas, y si no hay amor, jamás abra una unión.

Hoy me marcho dejando solo un espacio vacio en la cama, nuestra cama, el tiempo no sirve de nada, supuse que con el tiempo seriamos una familia tu , yo y nuestros hijos que vinieran, esta carta no es para que te sientas culpable de nada y si no lo haces pues mucho que mejor.

Nuestra relación no solo se baso en malos momentos, tuvimos muy buenos… ¿recuerdas no? recuerdas esa noche de verano cuando nos quedamos en el lago, fue la primera vez que me besaste, mis mejillas estaba cálidas, y tu beso era tan delirante, o esa otra ocasión cuando enferme y te quedaste toda la noche conmigo cuidándome, para que al da siguiente tu enfermaras igual.

Pero sin dudad el recuerdo mas hermoso fue hace exactamente siete meses, cuando te di mi cuerpo, cuando creamos a nuestro bebé , quizás sea absurdo para ti, tranquilo yo ya no te molestare, aunque me pregunto porque no te has dado cuenta del abultamiento en mi vientre, me pregunto que harás cuando yo ya no este aquí… solo te ruego algo… en dos días quiero que vayas a el lugar en donde te conocí, y busques otra carta… hasta entonces, yo solo seré un recuerdo…"

_Dame una razón_

_¿Porque quieres que viva y muera?_

_Vivir y morir_

_Tú eras la respuesta, todo lo que necesitaba_

_Justificar mi vida_

— Entonces te marchaste, dejando ese espacio vacio en la cama, leí esa carta horas después de que te fuiste, me dejaste sin aliento, necesitaba justificar, algo, tu eras la única que me podía hacer vivir, porque nunca lo dije antes, porque nunca te dije que eras mi vida, que quería tener una familia contigo, envejecer y morir a tu lado, que quería tocar tu vientre mientras nuestro bebé golpeara, que deseaba estar contigo mientras dabas a luz, a nuestro fruto, a ese ser humano que llamaríamos _hijo_, porque soy tan estúpido y nunca me di de tus cambios, se que aumentabas mas de peso y comías un poco mas, tus mareos y desmayos, por dios que estúpido soy, y aun mas de haber esperado esos malditos dos días, porque, porque Hinata, porque me has hecho esto – Mirando tu cuerpo me encuentro, me agacho y te tomo en brazos, estas fría, pálida y sin vida, — ahí esta la carta — la abro y comienzo a leer, mis ojos no pueden creer lo que ven, las lagrimas no pueden evitar salir de mis ojos – ¡Oh Kami! –Grito desesperadamente

"Hola de nuevo Sasuke-kun, me buscaste, estoy tan feliz de ello, me da tanta pena que me mires así, tan fría y sin vida, persóname por ser tan cobarde y no soportar, no imaginas el dolor que siento en este momento.

Eh escrito esta carta este día, veras que eh muerto apenas, por nuestro hijo no te preocupes la cobardía de su madre no le impidió nacer, es una niña, esta en casa de Suigetsu y Karin, ahí nació, es muy hermosa, y tiene tus ojos tan parecida a su padre, el mismo carácter, Karin no quería dejarme salir de la casa pero escape, y llegue aquí el lugar en donde nos conocimos, en donde supe que te amaría para la eternidad.

Cuida bien de Mikoto, se llama como tu madre, se que serás el mejor padre de lo que yo pude haber sido como, madre, espero me logres perdonar, te amo Sasuke-kun, siempre estaré contigo con esta vergüenza que me aflige aun en mis últimos momentos de vida, creo que no distingo ya bien lo que escribo…lo único que quiero decir es te am…."

_Se termino, supongo que debería irme y antes de que_

_Pierda a alguien más_

— Hinata…, te juro que a nuestra hija jamás le faltara nada… —te tomo en brazos y camino hasta casa de Suigetsu y Karin.

Al verme en la puerta contigo en brazos, lagrimas corren por sus mejillas, Karin trae en brazos a Mikoto, entro a la casa y te coloco en la cama…era mentira, Mikoto no es parecida a mi, es igual a ti, no puedo evitar sentir tanto dolor, tanta pena, - ¡¡Hinata!! – Me derrumbo sobre tu cuerpo sin vida, grito desesperadamente, se que te volveré a ver y que reparare mis daños — te amo hime —digo mientras me aferro a nuestra hija—

_Tan cerca, tan lejos, estoy perdido en el tiempo_

_Listo para seguir una señal, si solo hubiera una señal_

_Dame una razón_

_¿Porque quieres que viva y muera?_

_Vivir y morir_

_Tú eras la respuesta, todo lo que necesitaba justificar_

_Justificar mi amor_

_Se termino, supongo que debería irme y antes de que_

_Pierda a alguien más_

Observo a Mikoto dormir y camino con ella devuelta casa — Mikoto… no te abandonare —


End file.
